Superior Batman
Samuel Chadwick, AKA the Superior Batman, is a recent Batman villain and is a take on the concept of the "Anti-Batman", a person who is a lot like Batman in many ways but has very different goals form him. History Child, Orphan, Soldier Alexis Chadwick, Sam's mother, was a prostitute who quit her job once she had him. She attempted to raise him as best she could, but the money just wasn't there and she was forced back into her old life once Sam was only five. She eventually managed to build up the money and planned on moving away with Sam, who was now ten, but Alexis' boss wouldn't allow her to. He accidentally killed Alexis and planned on running away, but Sam, filled with rage, managed to build up enough force to run into him and knock him out a window where he died. Sam moved to Gotham City, where his mother lived before moving, but it quickly became clear that Gotham had gone downhill ever since his mother left, as criminals were around every corner. Sam managed to survive until age fifteen, where he was found by a group of people who took him to an orphanage. Unfortunately, Sam didn't do well at the orphanage, as he would get into fights quite a bit with the other orphans. This problem carried over into his school life, as he managed to get into a fight on his first day there. Sam got quite a rush from his fights and attempted to get better at them by copying moves he would see in old movies, eventually gaining a reputation as the toughest kid at his school. Once Sam was seventeen, he channeled his aggression into kick-boxing, entering multiple underground fighting matches and defeating each of their champions. Unfortunately, sadness would strike his life once again, as shortly after turning eighteen he was kicked out of his orphanage due to its rules. This enraged Sam and he began beating everyone who was sent to calm him down. Luckily, he was stopped when the police were called as Sam was tased and arrested. Sam was declared a danger to the people around him and was sent to Blackgate Prison where he spent the next two years of his life. In these two years, Batman showed up for the first time and Sam looked up to him quite a bit, but his biggest problem was the fact that the criminals he fought would always escape Blackgate and Arkham. Sam tried to fix this by violently beating the criminals Batman put away whenever they attempted to escape and making sure they kept quiet with threats of murder and worse beatings. Sam managed to pull off his fake persona and was let out of Blackgate at age twenty-two. After being let out, Sam decided to do his best to help his city by joining the army. Sam, despite his criminal record, managed to get in and was a soldier for quite some time, earning the nickname "Boots" due to the fact his fighting style heavily focused on kicking. At age twenty-four, Sam and his team were sent to take down a traitor named Jackal, Sam and his team were captured and tortured for information. Sam was the only member who managed to escape, with him gunning down half of the enemies in the base before burning the entire base down and burning Jackal alive. Sam believed he had saved the day but was told he was being sent home early, as his burning of the base put many people in danger, left many with third-degree burns and burnt down a large chunk of the forest they were in. Sam, not wanting to repeat his incident at the orphanage, quietly went along as he was sent home. The moment Sam entered Gotham, he was greeted by nothing but silence. No one cheered for him and no one called him a murderer, they said nothing to him. Superior Batman While drinking his sorrows away in a bar, Sam found out that Batman was still alive from a news report and was amazed, as the report listed all the great things Batman had done for Gotham. Once he heard this, he was inspired, deciding what he did in the war wasn't enough to protect his city, Sam created a suit out of his old army uniform and became a hero like Batman. However, he fixed his previous problem with Batman by using his guns to kill the criminals of Gotham City. He was caught on camera doing this and the city blamed the actual Batman for it, which drove Sam mad. To fix this, he got on live television in his suit and announced that he was the one gunning down criminals and, in the heat of the moment, dubbed himself the Superior Batman. This action led to him meeting the real Batman, who he confessed he was a big fan of and revealed he wants to be by Batman's side in his war on crime, which is why he was crushed when Batman called him crazy. This led to Sam having a mental breakdown, beating Batman down before running away. Now a wanted man, Sam decided to prove he was the superior Batman by "doing the one thing Batman never would". He hired two criminals to help him steal a truck before shooting them both in the back of the head and driving it. He ended up getting into a fight with Batman while driving the truck, which ended in the truck crashing into the front walls of Arkham Asylum. Sam then freed the inmates of Arkham, forcing Batman to battle his way through an army of people who hate him. While he was doing this, Sam found the Joker's cell and began beating him with a metal pole before pulling a handgun and getting ready to shoot him. Thankfully, Batman showed up and demanded Sam to stop. This ended in a large argument between Sam and Batman, where Sam demanded to know why Batman doesn't just kill the Joker. Sam then goes on to describe everything he'd do to the Joker if he was Batman before once again demanding to know why he doesn't kill the Joker. Batman, in response, says four words that drive Sam into absolute lunacy: "because I'm not you." This broke Sam completely, as he began shooting Batman while screaming before being stabbed in the shoulder by the Joker. While Sam struggled with Joker, Batman got back up and threw a smoke pellet, managing to defeat both Sam and Joker in the confusion. After all this, the police arrived and the inmates where all returned back to their cells, with Sam being declared sane enough to be sent back to Blackgate Prison, this time with a life sentence for everything he's done. Sam, now in a cell cut off from the other inmates for their own protection, states that Batman has abandoned him and that he is now Batman's worst enemy before once again claiming that he is the Superior Batman. Return Sam returned for a short amount of time as a member of a version of the Injustice League formed by Doctor Impossible, which consisted of himself, Sam, Plastique, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Amazo. Sam's biggest role in the story was shortly after the defeat of Heat Wave. Impossible laced Sam's costume with Kryptonite and had him fight Superman. Sam did fairly well during his battle, as he managed to keep close to Superman, not allowing him to recuperate, but was stopped by Flash and Batman, who had also defeated Plastique and Captain Cold. Near the end of the story, Sam was broken out of prison by a rampaging Doctor Impossible, who had summoned a small group of Parademons of Apokolips with his Fatherbox and was rampaging through the city with them. He was defeated and sucked into space, with Sam and several other prisoner's locations being stated as "unknown". Forming the Superior Batfamily Shortly after his escape, Sam began plotting his revenge on Batman, breaking out the lesser known villains Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong, Ruby Dix, Margaret Pye, and Shrike. He donned these four criminals with their own twisted bat suits, turning them into Superior Robin, Batgirl, Batwoman, and Nightwing respectively. More TBA Powers and Abilities Abilities *U.S. Army Training **Hand to Hand Combat (advanced) **Marksmanship ***Firearm Knowledge *Disguise Weaknesses *Mental Illness: While sane enough to be sent to Blackgate and not Arkham, it is clear that Sam has some form of mental illness, as he has multiple breakdowns and sudden anger spirts. Trivia *Sam is based on the characters Red Hood and Lady Arkham. *Despite his clearly illegal actions, Sam still believes he is the hero and has said that if Batman ever comes over to his side he'd welcome him with open arms. Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman